I Can't Live With Out You
by Risikia
Summary: Harry was going out with Ginny and Ron and Hermione were going out. Harry tried to kill himself twice, what happened when he failed the first time, will he the second?


****

I Can't Live Without You

Chapter 1: Thinking

Summary: Harry was going out with Ginny and Ron and Hermione were going out. Harry tried to kill himself twice, what happened when he failed the first time, will he the second? (Used to be called everybody loses something)

Harry's Room

Harry was at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house after his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sitting up in his room thinking about everybody he lost including Sirius. He started to think of Ginny who he just started to go out with; the only way he kept contact with her was through owl post. He missed Ginny, Sirius, and everybody else he loved. His summer had been a living hell. Aunt Petunia had been nastier than ever, she just about threw away his Hogwarts stuff, except she thought of the letter she got from Lupin and Moody. He did very well on his O. W. L. s. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts so he could see Ginny.

****

******************************************************************************Ginny's Room

Ginny was thinking about Harry up in her room, and doodling his name on everything. Her room was painted baby blue and Ginny had written Harry's name all over it. There was a little bit of sun light coming from the window She couldn't get over the fact that he actually liked her, he was so famous and he liked a Weasley. It took Ginny five years to get Harry's attention and focus. She loved him so much and wanted to be with him forever. 

****

******************************************************************************

Ron's Room

Hermione was laid there on Ron's bed thinking about him, they had been dating ever since the beginning of the summer. Ron was downstairs fighting with his mom about Hermione. His mom became very abusive to Ron and Ginny, she adored Fred and George. Arthur Weasley died because of complications due to cancer, after Arthur died Mrs. Weasley changed from sweet and sympathetic to mean and nasty.

******************************************************************************

Hogwarts

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all on the Hogwarts Express when Draco Malfoy showed up in their car. Ron's ears turned beet red and his fist started to clench. 

"Well, well, well, it's the weasels and scar face" sneered Draco.

"Well, well, it's the greasy hair person" sneered Ron back.

Draco's smile disappears and he walks away very angry. On the way out he says

"Beware, I will get you back".

"Ew I despise him so much" said Ron scathingly. 

******************************************************************************

A few hours passed by and the lunch trolley rolls by, 

"Would you like anything off the trolley dears" the lady asked?

"Yes, can we get everything you have, I didn't eat" said Harry handing her the money.

"Thank you" she said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate while Ginny went to see Neville.

"I think my little sister likes him" said Ron.

"It's pretty darn obvious" said Hermione chuckling.

"No it's sickening, I will murder anyone who goes out with her" said Ron cringing at the sound of it.

Harry gets a terrified look on his face. 

"What's wrong with you" asked Ron curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all" said Harry who had been lying. Ron would murder Harry if he told Ron; Ron had that "Yeah right" look on his face. 

"I'll tell you later" said Harry.

******************************************************************************

The gang arrived at Hogwarts, Harry was still depressed and the suicidal thoughts were getting worse. {I want to die; I want to be with Sirius. Nobody cares for me nobody at all.} Thought Harry. They walk into the Great Hall and take their usual seats. The ceiling was bewitched and there were shooting stars. They watch the first years; they looked terrified because of the sorting hat, when Professor McGonagall brought out, it looked at it as if it was a monster that would eat them in one bite. The sorting hat burst into a song scaring everyone:

__

When I was first new I belonged to a founder,

When they started this school

Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart 

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
_If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends _

And hopefully they wouldn't fail,

Now put me on your head,

And let me determine whose house you will be in, 

Because it's all in your head.

After the feast Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the common room talking about their summers. 

"Mine was a nightmare, Aunt Petunia wouldn't let me do anything because of what happened last summer" said Harry in a depressed voice.

"Mine was great, we went to Germany and I got to eat Pineapple Pizza and bratwursts" said Hermione proudly.

"Well good for you" said Harry sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha" said Hermione sticking her tongue out at Harry.

"I did nothing at all, I just sat around thinking about you Hermione" said Ron pulling Hermione into a deep long kiss.

"Ok, that is enough, I'm going to let you two love birds do what ever you want. I'm going to bed" said Harry laughing.

Hermione and Ron stopped kissing and said that they were sorry. 

"It's only eight o'clock and you want to go to bed" asked Ron?

"You have homework to do, don't you" asked Hermione?

"I did my homework and I'm really tired please do not bug me" said Harry.

After Harry said that he runs up to his dorm. {Yes I'm going to be all alone and no one can bug me. He, he, he, I'm so evil and mysterious.} Thought Harry.

******************************************************************************

****

Chapter 2: Harry's Plan

Harry raced up to his dorm. When everyone was out of the common room he sneaked out under his invisibility cloak; he was going to Snape's office. 

He reached Snape's office; he entered in and searched vials. He was going to kill himself. He found one that looked green and it was smoking, he took it off the shelf and smells it. Big mistake it smelled awful, he fainted and woke up five minutes later. {This is the one I want} thought Harry. 

Harry took it back to his dorm and left it sitting out with his robes over it. His plan was to kill himself by drinking it and stabbing himself with a quill after dipping it into the poison of course.

The next day after everyone went down to breakfast Harry decided to get to work. He got his vial and dipped a quill in it, it still had some ink in it, and he dipped it in and got ready to stab himself. {Oh shoot I for got to drink some} thought Harry. Harry drank from the vial and then someone came in, it was Hermione. 

"No you can't kill yourself, you have so much to live for" said Hermione in a loud voice so everyone in the common room could hear. Hermione jumped out in front of Harry and got cut by the quill, it started to bleed and she started to cry. 

"Be quiet everyone will hear you, and Oh my god your bleeding" said Harry looking shocked.

Harry took Hermione up to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey made a fuss. 

"Harry, Hermione what happened" screamed Madame Pomfrey?

"Long story I'm fine and I feel really bad for what happened" said Harry with his eyes watering.

Harry ran out of the hospital to go tell Ron what happened with out telling Madame Pomfrey the story.

{Man what have I done, Ron will kill me} thought Harry.

******************************************************************************

Back at the hospital wing

Hermione's arm would not stop bleeding Ron rushed into the room and jumped in bed with Hermione. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NOW" screamed Ron? 

"Ron it's nothing just a little scrape that won't stop bleeding" said Hermione like it was no big deal and started to chuckle.

Harry walks into the room; he was staring at the floor and refusing to look at anyone.

"Harry why did you do this, what in the same hell went through your mind when you did this" asked Ron furiously?

"Ron I'm sorry it's my entire fault and…. Harry faints and Ginny walks in. 

"What happened to Harry and Hermione" asked Ginny running to Harry's side?

"Harry wanted to kill himself and he got the quill and hit me with it, it's both of our faults" said Hermione. Hermione's arm started to bleed and Madame Pomfrey came running to her side.

"I want everybody out now" screamed Madame Pomfrey.

Everybody left and Madame Pomfrey wrapped her arm in gauze, her arm would not stop bleeding so they had to give her a potion, but currently they were out. It would take a month to brew; in the meantime if her arm bled anymore she would be transported to St. Mungo's. 

******************************************************************************

****

Harry was so mad at himself he marched up to his room and tried to kill himself again. He got his vial (he still had some from last time) and dipped a quill in it, it had some ink in it still, and he dipped it in and got ready to stab himself. Harry drank from the vial and then stabbed himself. The quill went all the way through his wrist. It started to bleed and every thing started to get fuzzy. {Whoa what's happening} thought Harry. Harry's breath started to slow down and he threw up. He noticed every move he made, every breath he took and every beat of his heart. He walked to the door of his dorm and someone walked in. He couldn't tell who it was; everything kept getting fuzzier by the minute. It was Ron who looked deathly white.

******************************************************************************

Harry's P. O. V. 

{Yes, I'm going to kill myself, I'm going to get out of this misery, this pain. I'm going to end it all, take my life and see my parents, Cedric, and Sirius. I'm stabbed myself yes, ouch that hurt. Oh man I'm bleeding all over the place, I'm dizzy, and I feel like I'm going to puke. Some one walked in who is it? It's… its Ron? Everything goes black} 

****************************************************************************** Ron's P. O. V.

{Hermione's up in the hospital wing, she might have to be put to St. Mungo's. I don't want to lose her. Oh my gosh I just seen Harry, he has a quill in his wrist and he's bleeding all over the place. I have to get Professor McGonagall now!} 

****************************************************************************** 

****

Chapter 3: Hospital Wing and St. Mungo's

Hermione lies in bed with blood showing through her bandages. Ron was by her side stroking her hair whispering in her ear.

"Hermione I love you so much, I don't know what I would do with out you" said Ron.

Hermione wouldn't wake up, when Ron shook her. She usually woke up. 

"Hermione please wake up" said Ron with a tear running down his face.

Hermione lay still, refusing to get up. Her arm was bleeding. Red patches stained the bandages, looking violent against her increasingly paling skin. Madam Promfrey in a last ditch effort to save the young witch, transferred her to St. Mungo's. What concerned the school nurse the most was that Hermione wasn't responding to the treatment, for she'd lost too much blood, and remained unconscious?

******************************************************************************

St Mungo's

Ron stood outside and talked the healer, she had an idea. 

"There is a potion that we've came up with, it would help the bleeding stop, it could help her or make her worse" said the healer. 

"What would be the chances of it working" asked Ron anxious to know if it would work.

"I'm guessing Fifty-fifty chance" said the healer nervously.

"YOU MADE THIS POTION AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT WORKS, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE" said Ron screaming so everyone could hear him.

"Calm down, calm down, take a few deep breaths…"

She was interrupted by Ron screaming again.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN MY GIRL FRIEND IS DYING AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS CALM DOWN AND TAKE A FEW DEEP BREATHS. ALL I HAVE IS HER AND MY LITTLE SISTER GINNY; I WON'T DO A GOD DAMN THING UNLESS I KNOW THAT IT WILL WORK. GET A RAT AND TRY IT OUT I CAN GIVE YOU THE POTION UNLESS HARRY DISPOSED IT" said Ron breaking down crying.

The healer walked away looking confused and sorry for what she put this poor boy through. She was going to get the potion from Dumbledore and a rat to test it on.

******************************************************************************

Hermione was sitting up in her bed listening to the conversation until Ron walked in looking upset. He had tears in his eyes and some that were still running down his cheek. He had bloodshot eyes and looked paler than usual. 

"Ron what's the matter" asked Hermione suspiciously?

"They have a potion that might work, it has a fifty-fifty chance of working, their going to try it on a rat first" said Ron almost crying again. Ron was really worried about Hermione, he loved her so much, and she couldn't die. Harry was going to pay for this after he got better.

******************************************************************************

****

Chapter 5: What Happened To Harry?

Once again in the hospital wing but this time it was because Harry had put himself there. This in itself was the reason Madam Pomfrey worked on him very slowly, to guarantee a painful recovery. To give the stupid boy some time to realize what an idiot he was and to give him time to put life in perspective. She was working on him as if she was a muggle doctor. She'd sewn the boy together as if he was a rag doll and not a flesh and blood wizard. The boy had been willing to give himself a slow and painful death, so she was willing to give him a slow and painful recovery. Making it more difficult on the stubborn child who would probably just bolt out of the hospital wing to give it a second go. No. Getting away with the attempt with minimal discomfort was something she refused to give him. He'd ended up in her care to many times for her to hand him a painless and speedy recovery. No. This time she wanted her patient to suffer.  
************************************************************************  
Harry's P. O. V.  
  
{Man why have I done this, it was so selfish, if I die then what will Ginny do without me? I don't want her to go out with Draco that would be wrong; I'm worried about Hermione, what if she doesn't make it? All these questions and worries are making my head hurt like a son of a bitch. I'm sick of it all, I still want to be with everybody down here, I live Ginny, and I always loved her! Live is so hard, so unfair, so confusing. Everybody was taken away from me no one was there, I don't know what I would do with out Ginny, she's so special, so loving and caring, and I love her. I don't know what she would do without me, would she kill herself, or just move on? I'll never know. It's so weird having a quill stuck in my wrist, but it's also cool. } ************************************************************************  
Harry was lying in the hospital bed crying, he was becoming more and more miserable and emotional. He didn't want to die, to leave Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He was in so much pain and slowly dying, there was nothing he could do (well maybe but were not going too got there). 

************************************************************************

Ron's P. O. V.

{Ron felt completely ill. Harry was probably the most selfish grandstanding jerk on the planet right now. If any reporter asked him now what he thought of Harry Potter, he'd have nothing nice to say. He was angry. It was bad enough Hermione was hurt, but Harry had hurt himself on purpose. He was reckless and it was affecting everyone now, not just himself and it was too bad that he wanted it all to end. If it wasn't bad enough that Harry was probably going out with my sister, he's endangered Hermione. Ginny is precious to me, she's always been my shadow. When we were growing up, I was her partner in crime. Fred and George always had each other, Percy was only to happy to go about things alone and Bill and Charlie were always joking amongst themselves but Ginny was not just my little sister. She has always been my shadow, my best friend, and my partner in crime. I will not allow famous Harry Potter not only hurt my Hermione but he's not going to be permitted to just use Ginny. She's my sister, she deserves someone who would stand in dragon fire for her, not someone who's stupid enough to try to take his life. Someone who's always dodging who he is, what he is, hey it's not his fault he's famous I know. Harry does though have responsibilities to others though, whether he's willing to acknowledge that or not. I'll have to talk to him. I rather not. I'm sick of his brooding face, the pain that's always lurking in his dull eyes that he hides behind those stupid glasses. He could magically fix his vision but no, I guess he thinks it's cool to need them. I despise him as much than Draco, No wait even more than Draco.}

************************************************************************

Hermione's P. O. V.

{Why did this happen to me? This should not have happened, Ron is probably so pissed off at Harry, I don't hate him like Ron does, I'm just mad and in pain. Ron can see the pain in my eyes and it scares him and me. I want the new potion to work, it would really suck if it didn't. I love Ron so much, I don't want to die, and I don't think I will but the thought keeps coming back into my mind. I hate it so much, life isn't fair, nothing is. Harry is a great person and no one can change that. Hermione wanted the potion so she could get back to Hogwarts, she wanted to see Ron, even though he could see her anytime. She needed to talk to Ginny, she needed to know what Harry was thinking about. It was not fair to Ginny what Harry had done}. 

****************************************************************************

Ginny's P. O. V.

{I don't know what's going on, everything is so rushed now days. I heard Harry tried to kill himself twice, I don't know what I would do without him, and I love him so much. I think it's pretty selfish to try to kill yourself when you're in love with somebody. Ron looks pretty infuriated and upset with Harry, I think he's in love with Hermione and doesn't want to tell anyone. Mom doesn't know what's going on here (Thank God). Mom has been so mean and nasty towards Ron and me. I don't want her to find out, hopefully Dumbledore won't tell her. I want all of this to be over and I want it right now. Unfortunately that won't happen nothing ever happens when I want it too anymore. I love Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Hermione is like my sister and Ron and Harry are quite explainable. Life is so hard and confusing, no wonder Harry tried to kill himself. He must miss Sirius and maybe his parents, he doesn't really have anybody except Ron, Hermione and myself.}

************************************************************************

**Chapter 6: Potions, and Surprises**

Author's Note: There is one mild sexual scene (not real detailed) and if you don't like them DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!!!! 

Hermione was lying in her bed and sleeping, Ron comes in with a healer and they give her the potion. She spit it out at first and then realized that it was going to help her. She drank from the vial and then set it down, she fell back asleep. 

The night that Hermione drank the potion Ron was allowed to stay overnight with her. They had sex and never wanted to stop until Ron was ready and tired. {Hopefully I don't get her pregnant, mum would skin me alive and then hang me out to dry in the public} thought Ron.

Ron stayed with her until her arm healed, on the last day Harry Potter arrived as her room mate. Ron was infuriated and wanted to beat the living shit out of him for hurting Hermione; the only girl he ever loved and for Harry and Ginny going out. 

Harry looked extremely pale and his emerald eyes were closed, he had no life to him, he was like a living zombie breathing and haunting Ron. {What in the same hell happened to Harry, he has no life, and is extremely sick. I'm still mad but have pity for him and am very sad. He's my best friend and I should be supporting him not criticizing him and planning to kill him and hurt him. This isn't right, none of it.} Harry was in a coma and was expected to wake up in a few months, he lost too much blood. This was enough for Ron to see, he ran out of the room bawling. He didn't know what to do, say, or think. Harry was his best friend and was dying, Harry needed Ron and Ginny, their support and guidance. 

******************************************************************************

A few weeks later

Harry woke up from the a coma, his skin was flushed and sickly looking. He was having trouble breathing. He lost too much blood and they tried the same potion on Harry as they did for Hermione. It didn't work, there was something wrong, and it was set out for too long, like milk that curdles. He had to be transferred to a muggle hospital, they were going to put him on a blood transfusion. It was going to be awkward for muggles to see a teenager with a quill in his wrist. 

******************************************************************************

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Hermione begun to get sick, she threw up all the time, and she became very pale and began to put on weight. She went up to the hospital wing one night because she almost fainted when she was taking the staircase to her dormitory. The staircase begun to move and she panicked. She lost her balance and hit her head. She didn't know what to do except go up to the hospital wing.

When she arrived Madame Pomfrey asked her to lie down on a bed, she did some tests and asked if she had had sex at all.

"Hermione I was wondering if you had had sex at all" asked Madame Pomfrey in a hushed voice so no one could hear?

"No" answered Hemione quickly.

"Are you sure" she asked again?

"Yes" Hermione answered quickly again.

"Hermione I'm afraid to tell you this, your pregnant" said Madame Pomfrey in a calm soothing voice.

"I'M WHAT" asked Hermione in a shocked voice.

"Your pregnant and three weeks along, I could write to your parents, ask if Professor McGonagall will talk to you, anything I can do to help you" said Madame Pomfrey in a soothing voice and hugging Hermione.

"No that's ok, I'll be fine, I need to talk to Ron and tell him about it" said Hermione almost crying.

******************************************************************************

Hermione walked into the common room to see that Ron was sitting in a corner writing. Hermione needed to tell him, it was almost time for dinner.

"Ron I need to talk to you about something please don't get mad when I tell you" said Hermione while tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hermione what's wrong, what happened, did something hurt you, anything at all" asked Ron anxiously?

"Ron I'm pregnant, I'm three weeks along" said Hermione as she started to break down crying.

"Huh" asked Ron surprised?

"I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do" said Hermione as she started to cry even harder.

"Oh my god, mum's going to kill me" said Ron as he almost fainted.

"Ron let's go up to the hospital wing and talk to her about this" said Hermione with an emotionless voice.

"Ok I guess" said Ron with a hopeful voice.

******************************************************************************

Ron's P. O. V.

{Maybe something good would become of this, Hermione is pregnant and it's not the end of the world, just a little problem. Hopefully mum won't kill me. I wonder what would happen to me if she did find out. I can't tell anyone including Harry and Ginny. O God my mom will kill me.}

******************************************************************************

Hermione's P. O. V.

{Oh my gosh I'm pregnant, what am I going to do. My mum will kill me, I'm surprised Ron took it so well, he's so sweet and everything. I don't want Ginny or Harry to know about this. Harry is too weak and I just don't think that Ginny is ready to hear it yet. I would never want to lose Ron, I love him so much it hurts.}

******************************************************************************

The Muggle Hospital

Harry had been transferred to a muggle hospital and was on a blood transfusion. He was extremely sick and was in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU). None of the nurses or doctors understood Harry. What was in his wrist? He was unconscious when he arrived and they didn't know what to do except put him on a blood transfusion. He was also in a coma from loosing too much blood again.

******************************************************************************St. Mungo's 

Hermione was in St. Mungo's again and she was really sick, she was having trouble with her pregnancy and they didn't know what it was. She was beginning to cramp really bad and they didn't know what it was. Was she going into labor, or was she having a miscarriage?

******************************************************************************

Back at Hogwarts

Ron was back at Hogwarts and he knew that Hermione was having trouble with her pregnancy but he didn't know what she was in St. Mungo's. He had to go on to his classes to play catch up on his school work and homework. Hermione would kill him if she knew that he was too worried about her to concentrate on his schoolwork and homework. Ginny was being really quiet she was ignoring Ron and everybody else who tried to talk to her, it was really scaring Ron. She acted like this once and that was after her father died. 

******************************************************************************

Ron's P. O. V.

{Hermione's having trouble with her pregnancy and I'm scared for her, I don't know what to do. I have to stay at Hogwart's so I can catch up on my work. I'm so worried about Hermione, what if she loses the baby, it mine and no one else's. I love her so much I would never do anything to hurt her. I could always write her a letter or something like that. Ginny's being quiet and she's been ignoring me like she did when dad died. I'm so worried about so many things and I can't concentrate on my schoolwork and homework. Hermione's so young she could die from having this baby it's so risky.}

******************************************************************************

****

Chapter 7: Miscarriage or Miracle?

Hermione went into labor the next day, Ron didn't find out until after dinner. He went to go see if it was a boy or a girl, he was in for a big surprise. He arrived and found Hermione bawling her eyes out.

"Hermione what happened, are you ok, Where's the baby" asked Ron in a desperate voice?

"The baby died, I I'm so s- s- s sorry" said Hermione weeping even harder.

"Hermione I love you, I will always love you no matter what" said Ron holding and rocking Hermione.

Hermione fell asleep in Ron's arm, she looked peaceful, happy, but yet heart broken. Ron had a broken heart from Hermione, she was hurting and so was he. Ron loved Hermione that would never change. He had a secret, something that he had to hide from Hermione, she wasn't ready yet. She was still heart broken, and depressed. He didn't want Hermione to become more depressed.

Harry wouldn't find out he wasn't strong enough and it would make him very weak. He was still in St. Mungo's along with Hermione; they were just down the hall from each other. 

******************************************************************************

Diabetes and Depression

Ron was diagnosed as a diabetic and passed out on the way to see Hermione, nobody knew until a healer walked by. Ginny was worried about Harry and in her own little world. Hermione was also depressed and couldn't give a shit about anything except herself, and possibly her boyfriend. 

Ron was lying in the bed next to Hermione, unconscious. He was diagnosed with diabetes and Hermione was too busy feeling sorry for herself just to even notice Ron lying in the next bed to hers with tubes sticking out all over the place. Ron had to take ten different potions a day just to keep his blood sugar in line. 

Hermione stopped feeling sorry for herself and looked at the pale faced, skinny, and ashen skinned Ron. She flipped out, screamed, and threw a fit that woke up Ron, who couldn't even talk because he was so weak. 

******************************************************************************

Hermione's P. O. V.

{Oh my God, Ron, what happened to Ron? It's my entire fault and I'm to blame, I have to ask someone what happened. If- no not if there is no if- I cant think about, I wont think about it. I love Ron I can lose him, there's no way, and I cant and don't even want to think about it.}

******************************************************************************

Hermione didn't want Ron to die, he was her lifeline and only source…

****

Chapter 7: Life Changes

Harry died a week after Hermione had the miscarriage. The day that everyone found out it was cloudy, cold, and raining. It was a sorrowful time, Harry the-boy-who-lived had passed away from suicide. Three days later Ginny found out from Hermione that Harry had passed. 

A week later Ginny became depressed, she decided to go to Dumbledore and ask for permission to go see Hermione. Dumbledore said yes and Ginny smiled for the first time in days. 

Ginny arrives to see Ron and Hermione making out, Hermione looks up shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" said Ginny backing out of the room.

"Ginny it's ok I want to talk to you" said Hermione in a soothing voice.

"What do you want to talk to me about" asked Ginny in an anguished tone of voice.

Ron left the room to go get some hot chocolate and left Hermione and Ginny to talk.

"Did you know that Ron has diabetes" asked Hermione in a calm soothing voice?

"WHAT" asked Ginny in a nauseated tone?

"He has Diabetes" I'm sorry Ginny, your like my little sister and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you.

"Thanks Hermione, I've been really depressed about Harry's death and I don't know what I should do anymore" said Ginny breaking down.

"Ginny no one expects you to heal from this heartbreak, we all still love you" Hermione said hugging Ginny who was weeping in her arms.

"H- Hermione T-thank you s- s-so much, y- you done a lot for me and I want to t-thank y-you" said Ginny sobbing through each word. 

"Ginny it's ok I'm here for you and so is Ron, we all love you" said Hermione hanging on to Ginny like she was a scared child trying to hide from a monster.

Hermione and Ginny stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Ron walked in with three cups of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Ron" said Hermione brushing her lips over his.

"Thanks Ron" said Ginny hugging her big brother.

"Your welcome, can I join your little party" asked Ron laughing as he said something really funny.

"Ha ha ha" said Hermione with lots of sarcasm. 

******************************************************************************

Ginny

Ginny couldn't help but to laugh she was still broken up from Harry's death. She didn't want to laugh, it was not a laughing matter. She lost the only guy she ever loved and he would never be back. Everybody thought he died a hero, he died as a coward who just wanted to get out of life. He loved her and she loved him, but there was no way he would ever come back. 

She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. They didn't have a funeral because Ginny didn't want one, she never wanted to say goodbye. The professors left the decisions on Ginny, they didn't know what else to do. It was like it was when Cedric Diggory passed away in Harry's fourth year. 

She wanted to be with him, all she had was Hermione and Ron, and she wanted someone who would comfort her, hold her, and rock her to sleep. The end of the term was coming and so were the end of the year exams. She wanted to get out of them but she knew that she couldn't. 

A few days after she went to go see Hermione and took care of the funeral stuff Ginny went to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor I was wondering with Harry's death and all and my depression, is there any way I can skip my finals to go see Hermione and Ron?" asked Ginny desperately.

"I don't know you will have to discuss that with your professors. How are you doing by the way" asked Professor Dumbledore?

"Not so good, I can't concentrate in class and memories keep coming back, I can't take it all. I can promise everyone something I WILL not kill myself. I seen what happens when you do that, it destroys everything, hopes, dreams, and the future" said Ginny almost breaking down.

"Ok I can excuse you from your exams, do not tell anyone what I have done for you. If you want I can send you home or to St. Mungos to see Hermione and Ron" said Professor Dumbledore feeling the pain that Ginny was feeling, or almost. 


End file.
